Final Battle
by TML
Summary: use to be called Mutant-X-Men. Changed the story same idea though When Magnito and Eckhart join together and take Brennan’s sister a girl with acid like blood the Mutant x team and the x-men join together to stop the two from destroying mankind
1. The News

Final Battle  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing. Just the ones I create..  
  
Summary: When Magnito and Eckhart join together and take Brennan's sister (a girl with acid like blood) the Mutant x team and the x-men join together to stop the two from destroying mankind.  
  
A/N: I rewrote this story to make it longer and better. Sorry I had left the chapter one from last time forever but I didn't have time and I was not sure how to cont. anyways sorry for the very long wait.  
  
Present:  
  
The town Park is filled with people. All fighting to stop one man from pressing one button that would destroy every non-mutant and non-new mutant alive. It didn't look too Good for the good guys they were loosing a lot of manpower. As the satellite pointed towards the moon and the button was pressed a red light went towards the moon. Everything went in slow motion as the light made its way to the moon. They all knew that that was it, they had failed.  
  
A/N: Let me tell you the story from the beginning though it will make more sense.  
  
Two Weeks Earlier:  
  
"The GSA has been really quite does that bother anyone else or is it just me" the light haired molecular asked his friends as they all entered the sanctuary after a long day of shopping.  
  
"No I was wondering the same thing." Brennan answered him. "Look at the bright side, we get a couple days of to spend them with two beautiful women." The elemental grinned. That comment earned him a kiss from the blond feral.  
  
They had been dating for two months now. Adam wasn't too excited about the news out of fear that if they split up it would break up Mutant X. Jesse and Emma getting together weeks later made things worse but he wanted them happy so he gave up and lived with it.  
  
Just then Adam walked in with a smile on his face, but the smile grew when he saw everyone so happy he hadn't seen them like that in along time. " It was great Adam you should have come with us it would have been even better." Shalimar said wishing he would go out more often.  
  
"Tell you what" Adam paused wanting to make sure that he wanted to do what he was about to say. "How about we all go to dinner and a movie it will be relaxing" all four new mutants cheered excited. "But first" he said and every one stopped their cheer and looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry its not that bad" he smiled and continued. " I have an appointment with a new mutant. Do you mind if I bring him along?" they all sighed relieved they didn't have any work. They all nodded yes telling him it was fine with them. He then smile relieved also he had forgotten about his appointment went he made the plans.  
  
"Thanks Adam" they all said and ran off in all directions doing their own thing. He had two hours until his appointment so he decided he would go to the lab to see how the blood results had turned out. As always everyone was healthy but he still wanted to make sure.  
  
Adam spent much of his time in the lab trying to figure out how to stop the new mutants mutation and blaming him for what he had done to these poor mutants.  
  
"Stop that Adam" Shalimar said walking into the lab.  
  
"Stop what" he asked playing dumb. " We don't blame you for anything that has happened to us" Shalimar was the first new mutant he had brought to sanctuary she knew him better then anyone. He gave her a smile she new him to well he that to himself.  
  
" I know thanks" he said." I was just thinking it's been a while since I have seen you all this happy."  
  
"Don't worry about us Adam we are happy so how did we check out." She asked as the computer started to beep show the results on the screens. "Healthy as can be" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Everyone sat in the rec. room watching a movie and waiting for Adam to return from his appointment. They still had an hour until dinner but they were worried he would be late and they would have to cancel.  
  
Ten minutes later Adam entered the sanctuary with a teen by his side. He called everyone on the comm. link and told them to meet him in the lab. When everyone walked in he sat down at the foot of the lab chair. "This is Jeremy he's a new mutant." Adam said pointing to his left side..  
  
The team looked at him like he was crazy. " Adam we don't see anyone" Emma said politely. He turned around and found a trashcan. He shakes his head and starts talking to the trashcan. " Now you have them thinking I am crazy" he told Jeremy as everyone looked at him.  
  
"Sorry" Jeremy replied as he transformed back into his usual self. A six- foot dark haired teen.  
  
Shalimar then looked at Brennan and said, "Show off" "am not" Jeremy defended himself.  
  
"alright I want you guys to make him feel welcome until I get his underground cards and ID's and whatever he will be needing." He told them.  
  
Thirty minutes later they were at an Italian restaurant all enjoying them selves.  
  
The night ended well all were smiling as they entered Sanctuary. "That was the most fun I have had since." he caught himself "since along time." Jeremy covered quickly. They all agreed.  
  
Adam went to the blinking light at the computer telling him he had a message. 'Who knows the number to the inbox' he quickly began to panic thinking they were found by someone. He pushed the button and an all to familiar voice came on the other line.  
  
"Adam, It's been a long time old friend. I'm afraid I need your help just yesterday the school was attacked. It seems Magnito has escaped from his cell with the help of Mystic. He has joined with Mason. They came to the school but my X-Men were outnumbered greatly, one of the mutants has been taken and one of the teachers is hurt. Adam this mutant is a hybrid and has acid like blood if they get a hold of her blood God knows what they will do with it. Call if you can help or just drop by we have enough room for all of you. Hurry old friend."  
  
With that the message ended. "Who was that Adam?" Emma asked  
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts by the question. He motioned for everyone to take a seat. He then began to tell them of his three friends.  
  
"There were four of us back then Me, Mason, Charles Xavier the one that left the message and Magnito.  
  
"Charles and Magnito are mutants. Growing up Magnito hated mankind and thought that mutants should not have to live in fear of the humans. Charles started a school for the mutants to help them learn to control their powers. The teachers there are known as the X-men. And you know where Mason and I are." He stopped and looked at them. He had made his story short and to the point.  
  
"What do you guys say you in?" he asked making sure that they didn't mind cutting their day short.  
  
"Lets do this," they all said. In about an hour everyone was ready to go. They all got on board of the Helix and headed to Westchester, New York. Adam had decided to let Jeremy come along since he did not have all the underground things he needed.  
  
The flight was not very long; they arrived at the school and were greeted by a man in a wheel chair and a white haired woman.  
  
"Its good to see you old friend" Charles greeted Adam as he came out of the helix. "Its been to long" Adam replied, "indeed it has."  
  
Adam then introduced his team. "This is Jeremy Parker, Jesse Kilmartin, Emma DeLauro, Shalimar Fox and Brennan Mulray." Storm then looked straight at him with a confused look.  
  
"This is Aurora Monroe she is also known as storm and I am Charles Xavier."  
  
They all went inside and were getting to know each other when Scott walked in. "Any change Scott?" Storm asked as he moved into the room and sat next to her. He was introduced to everyone but his mind had been to busy worrying 'bout other things that he had already forgotten their names. They all looked nice and hoped that they could help them in what felt like the biggest battle they were going to fight.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: second Chapter will get better and will tell you more sorry it is short. Hope you like it. Chapter two will tell you about what happened the day before. And who the hybrid with acid like blood is. R/R. Thanks 


	2. The Story

A/N: hello again. please excuses my grammar and spelling English is my 4th language and I am trying. Hope you like this chapter I tried to make it longer.. ( ' ' ) indicate thoughts. I realized I forgot the W in Malwray after I posted. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two: The Story  
  
The team sat in the Professor's office as they talked about what happened. "What exactly happened yesterday?"  
  
The Day Before:  
  
Every hall was quit as all the students were in class when alarms started going off. The students were all directed to secret passages. Some who could control their abilities stayed to help.  
  
They scattered through out the building as the enemy entered. They began to fight. Half-hour later both sides had members injured or dead. A mutant waited in the lab with one of the teachers as some injured were brought in.  
  
"You guys want to slow down" she joked as they laid them on the beds. She knew it was a bad time to be joking but it was the only way she dealt with some things. She went to the first bet. "Alright lets do this," she said as she moved her hands over the mans body.  
  
The man recovered quickly and got up from the bed. "Thanks Whit." He said as he ran out of the lab and back to the fight going on outside.  
  
She continued healing everyone in the room when she finished with the last mutant she sat in the closest chair she found. "You okay?" Jean asked walking towards the young teen.  
  
"Fine. it just took a lot out of me." She smiled. "Professor said he might have a lead on my brother he said he was going to call a friend of his who knows where a lot of new mutants are."  
  
"Oh that's great" Jean replied happy for the girl.  
  
"Yeah" Just then three mutants entered the room.  
  
"The girl comes with us," one of them said as he stepped forward.  
  
"See I don't think the girl want to" Jean told them.  
  
"You know I think your right Jean" Whitney smiled from beside her as she raised a force field around them.  
  
"That's not going to work this time freak" The younger of the three said as a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"This cant be good." Jean said as she saw what happened next.  
  
"I use to think this power was useless but now I am having second thoughts. There is no force field I can't get into." With that his eyes turned gray and slowly his whole body turned gray. The mutant began to float and like a missile he went for the force field. He hit the force field with a thud and flew back and hit the floor.  
  
"That's impossible" he said and attacked again and again and he finally broke the force field and sent the two mutants flying towards the wall.  
  
"Ouch" they both said as they started to stand. Before they could react the second mutant sent two spikes. Both hitting their targets in a matter of second the two were on the ground struggling to stay conscious.  
  
As quickly as the fight had started it ended. The other side ran off. The teachers and mutants quickly went inside to see what it was they were after and if everyone was all right.  
  
When they reached the lab they all froze. Scott ran over to Jean and picked her up and put her on one of the still upright beds. He then pulled out the spike that was in her side.  
  
"Jean wake up, Jean, Jean" he raised his voice and shook her lightly when she didn't respond that seemed to work.  
  
"They took her," she said in a low whisper struggling to breath.  
  
"Took who? What happened?"  
  
"Whitney" she said as she lost consciousness.  
  
Present Day:  
  
"We called you after we found out where she was. We can't get Whitney out without your help."  
  
"Where exactly is she held at?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Genomax" Scott answered him. Instantly smiles went up on the faces of the mutant x members.  
  
"What?" Storm asked confused at their reactions.  
  
"We know this place like the back of our hand" Brennan smiled.  
  
"You've been in there before?"  
  
"Oh yeah, more times then we can count" Emma said.  
  
"This will be a great advantage."  
  
"You said she had a brother?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes, actually you were the friend I was going to contact about that, but it seems that it is not necessary we have already found him." The professor said as he looked at Brennan.  
  
"Whitney Malwray" Storm told the confused members of mutant x.  
  
"I don't have a sister" Brennan told them quickly as everyone's attention was on him. He him self was not sure. "You don't know about her?" Scott asked.  
  
Brennan shook his head. "No" he said quietly feeling guilty all of a sudden. 'How is this possible I would have known' he thought to himself.  
  
"How old is she"  
  
"17"  
  
'Makes sense he did the math in his head. So mom was pregnant when I left.' This made him feel more guilty.  
  
"You couldn't have known" Shalimar told him knowing he was feeling guilty.  
  
"So why is Whitney so important to them." Adam asked  
  
"Its her blood. Her Blood can melt any metal known to man. I don't know how but knowing Magneto I am certain they want to use it somehow destroy mankind." The professor answered and received shocked expressions from everyone.  
  
"How is she both a mutant and a new mutant?" Shalimar asked  
  
"That I do not know but she was probably." Jeremy cut off the Professor.  
  
"Experimented on" he finished. "Yes" the Professor, said sensing something. " You know her," He said out loud.  
  
"Yeah" he said sadly "since she was fife" he thought of all the times after an experiment he would stay up with her to comfort her and take her mind off the pain. "She was born early because her mother was ill. Whitney had the same illness when she was born so her father took her to Genomax. We were put in the same room. He took her there hoping they could cure her instead." he paused again "her body started to mutate and started protecting it self." he looked at everyone seeing he still had their attention he continued.  
  
"When she was ten ." he didn't say anything for a moment recalling the memory. " one of the doctors stuck a needle in her arm the needle broke and the blood started to pore out. As the doctor started to wipe it away it got on his hands and clothes and he quickly started to burn. There wasn't much left of him she ran away from the lab and got me out"  
  
No one spoke hoping he would continue and he did.  
  
"We lived on the street from then on, she didn't want to go home because she found out her father knew about everything that had been happing to her and did nothing. We stuck together until last week we got separated as we were running from the GSA"  
  
" Why didn't she go back to mom?" Brennan asked knowing his mom would have helped her if she knew.  
  
"She couldn't, she died while giving birth," he said sadly.  
  
'I shouldn't have left her with that animal' he started blaming himself.  
  
"How do we know they don't already have her blood?" Jesse asked.  
  
"She is way to strong, they haven't broken her yet."  
  
"People bleed" Brennan said harsher then he had intended to.  
  
"She's learned to control that," Scott told him "she doesn't bleed unless she allows her self to."  
  
"Yeah, but didn't you say she had healed all those mutants hurt during the fight? That probably weakened her."  
  
"She's strong she can hold on till we get to her" Jeremy told her praying he was right.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Brennan asked  
  
"Now we wait. We have to find out where exactly they have her. You all rest as Adam and I come up with something." The professor told them.  
  
'Rest, how does someone rest when they get this kind of news' Brennan thought annoyed.  
  
The professor smiled at him as he heard what Brennan had thought on his way out.  
  
"Definitely related." He said in a low voice.  
  
"what other powers does she have?" Emma asked.  
  
"When it come to being a mutant she can shape shift, heal others, create force fields, to name a few and as a new mutant she is all four, Elemental, Feral, Psionic and a Molecular." Jeremy told them. The x-men hadn't even known she had some of the powers Jeremy named.  
  
"wow." Was all they could get out.  
  
"how does her body handle all that power?" Jesse wondered.  
  
"I told you she is strong"  
  
For the next hour the two groups discussed what each team did and about their powers.  
  
Adam and the Professor returned with a plan later on.  
  
"Now this isn't the greatest plan but we want to do this as soon as possible and Whitney is not as highly guarded as I thought she'd be. I am sure we can be quick enough to do this."  
  
Adam explained the plan to them and told them that they had ten minutes before they would be detected.  
  
AN: I know I know not the greatest chapter ever but it's getting there. I didn't know if I should cont. or not but anyways I have already started on the third chapter and hopefully it will not take me forever to write it. Sorry for any grammar and stuff hope you at least liked it enough to Review. I want to know what you think.. What do you think will happen.. What you want to happen.. all of it. Chapter three will be about what is happening at Genomax at this time. Thanks for taking the time to read. 


	3. The Rescue

AN: finals are finally over so here is chapter three.. hope you enjoy it. sorry about any grammar and spelling errors.  
  
Chapter 3: The Rescue!!!  
  
Genomex same time:  
  
"This would go much faster and would be easier on you if you cooperated." A very impatient Eckhart told Whitney who was in the center of the room with her hands tied to the ceiling.  
  
"and make it easy on you? Now where is the fun in that." She told him with a grin. She was there for several hours now and her arms had started to get numb.  
  
"we can do this the easy way or the hard way." When she didn't reply he pointed to one of the guards and that guard moved towards her and shocked her with his glove. She bit her lip to keep from making a sound.  
  
"have it your way" he said annoyed. He then signaled for the other guard. The guard approached her with a knife. Before he did anything she knew what he was about to do and prepared herself.  
  
He put the knife against her stomach and put pressure on it. Slowly the skin began to part but nothing came out. The guard stepped back surprised. "Keep at it" Eckhart said turning to leave. "She can't keep from bleeding forever." He walked out. Eric was right about her.  
  
Eckhart walked into his office to find Eric already there. "You were right about her she is as stubborn as you said. Reminds me to much of her brother"  
  
"Brother?" Eric asked  
  
"Yes, he works with Adams team Mutant X" he said annoyed because they messed with his plans one to many times.  
  
"I have an idea that might weaken her just enough for us to get a hold of her blood" Eric said with a smile.  
  
"I'm listening" Mason says as Eric begins telling him his idea and soon they both were smiling.  
  
*** 'God I hope they get here soon, I can't do this for much longer' her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and in walked another two agents with a screen and a video player.  
  
"No thanks guys I'm good I really don't want to watch a movie right now."  
  
"Well you don't really have much of a choice" one of the agents replied with a smile.  
  
Whitney looked up at her tied hands and nodded. "Guess not" Eckhart walked into the room and stood in front of her. "You know you can give us what we want and you won't have to see this film"  
  
"Get it through to your tiny brain I WILL NOT give you anything."  
  
"Have it your way." He paused "you know that's what killed your brother" he waited for her reaction but all he got was a glare.  
  
"His stubbornness killed him."  
  
"What are you talking about? How do you know my brother?"  
  
"Instead of telling you I will let you see the film" he smiled as one of the agents pressed play on the video play and a scene started.  
  
She stared at the movie wide eyed as she saw a man in the same position she was in now. hands above his head tied to the ceiling.  
  
---- The movie---  
  
"Give me the location of Sanctuary Mr. Mulwray and this will go quick and painless"  
  
" You can't break me Eckhart I WILL NOT tell you anything so just give it up"  
  
"Have it your way" as he said that a man came from the back of the room and threw a bucket of water on him and stepped back. Then another man walked up to him, stared him in the face and smiled as he let a couple sparks escape his hand.  
  
He moved his hand closer until it was inches away from the body. As if looking for permission the man looked back at Eckhart. When Eckhart nodded he released the energy in his hand towards Brennan.  
  
His body began to jolt and he began to scream.  
  
-------  
  
"STOP IT" Whitney yelled as she saw her brother being shocked to death.  
  
"Stop the film I don't want to see anymore"  
  
"That's really not up to you Ms. Mulwray." He said and walked out of the room telling his men to play the movie over and over till she broke.  
  
Hours past. Her eyes closed shut she tried to block out the screams of pain that came from the film but it felt impossible. The screams just seemed to be getting louder and louder. The movie kept going to the beginning. and playing over and over and over again.  
  
'Stay strong' she kept telling herself but deep down she felt drained and powerless. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold in the blood much longer.  
  
'Hurry up guys. Please' her head fell it was becoming hared to keep her eyes open but she had to or might as well kiss the world good-bye.  
  
'When I get out I am going to kill them for what they did.' She paused her thoughts  
  
'You mean If you get out' the screams broke her from her thoughts. she stared at the screen. tears began to roll down her cheek. They would pay.  
  
**** The school ****  
  
"Adam!! Adam!! Emma yelled as she ran down the halls looking for him.  
  
She ran into Scott. "Emma what's wrong" he asked  
  
"I need to talk to Adam do you know where he is?"  
  
"Yeah he is in the lab"  
  
She said a quick thanks and ran down the hall towards the lab.  
  
"Adam" she called as she walked into the room.  
  
"Emma what's wrong?"  
  
"I Just got a hit off of Whitney. Adam she is so weak. they're killing her... she's looking at something and I don't know what but it is terrifying her." Emma said still feeling all the emotion the girl sent off.  
  
"Ok. we'll leave as soon as everyone is ready" With that Adam walked out of the room and went to the Helix. He told the Professor that they had to leave. Charles nodded having sensed all the emotions from Emma.  
  
Soon everyone was in the Helix. The five Mutant X members and the two X- Men. It wasn't to long before they made it to Genomex but it felt like forever.  
  
"Ok guys now like I said before this isn't the best plan but it's the only thing I could think of in the little time I had but we can make it work. You all know what to do."  
  
They nodded "ok give me a second to freeze their camera's. Alright you have about ten minutes, if we're lucky." With that the seven set out towards the building. Getting in seemed easy a little to easy but no one complained. They made their way through the halls and on the second floor. She was either here or on the third floor. They began to search.  
  
--- At the time the X-Men and Mutant X were in the helix--- The door to the room opened again. Whitney looked up and saw another agent enter. He walked towards her and reached above her head and cut the chains holding her up. As she fell another agent caught her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We're moving you to a different room." The leader said as he walked out of the room with the second man behind him carrying Whitney. They walked into a room much like the other one but this one was warmer. The heat made her cuts burn. They again tied her arms above her head.  
  
--------  
  
They had searched the entire second floor and still found nothing. Time was running out. The Seven then went on to the third floor again with no trouble.  
  
Each person started at one end of the hall and worked their way to the middle. Brennan looked at his watch almost nine minutes had passed. They moved quickly through the rooms until there was one left. Aurora opened the door slowly. two agents stood next to it. Brennan threw energy at one while Scott blasted the other. Quickly they ran over to the body in the middle of the room. They cut Whitney down and she fell but was caught.  
  
As they all quickly looked around the room there gaze fell on the screen in front of them. "I'm going to kill them" Brennan said filled with anger as he rose with his sister in his hands. As they made there way towards the exit fifteen agents greeted them.  
  
"Great just what we need" Shalimar said as she attacked the two closest agents to her. "Yeah but kicking their butts will be fun" Jeremy said as he attacked another two agents. Brennan didn't stick around for the fight he stepped back and went around them. Aurora and Emma fallowed him incase anymore agents showed up on the way.  
  
All the seven soon made it back to the Helix and took off towards the School.  
  
Whitney was quickly rushed to the lab. She was barely conscious. They got to the lab to find that the professor had already prepared a tub filled with a black gel type liquid. "I need all the men out of here," he then instructed the girls on what to do and then he him self left the room.  
  
After Whitney was place in the gel and some dried on to her body she was given a new set of cloths to ware and put on one of the beds. "Thanks" she said quietly. "You're welcome, now get some rest," she didn't argue as soon as she put her head on the pillow she fell asleep.  
  
"What's the gel thing?" Emma asked looking towards the tub. "It's the only thing we know of that can hold her blood. Jean made it the first week Whitney was here."  
  
---- Genomex---  
  
The lights were all turned off in the single room in the basement of the building. The room was burning hot making it hard to breath. A quiet fizzing noise came from inside that room.  
  
In the center of the room a body hung. Hands above the head tied with a chain to the ceiling. The head of the person down. Slowly a drop of liquid slid down from the figure. The drop slowly made its way down the body. first passing the stomach next the knees and soon the toes.. soon the drop had nowhere to go. it fell to the ground with a quiet splash. And the fizzing noise came back. The drops began rolling down faster and faster making the whole in the ground below larger and larger as the person in control of the blood fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
AN/ well there is chapter three hope you all like it. what just happened? We will find out in the next chapter. Next chapter will be on The New Arrival and A Discovery. tell me what you think. Review!!!!! 


	4. What The?

AN: ok here is chapter four!!! Hope you enjoy!!! Not as long as I wished it was....  
  
"Chapter four: What the???  
  
Brennan sat in the lab with Shalimar next to him waiting for his sister to wake up. He had so many questions to ask her. When he looked at her he saw an image of his mother. He turned to Shalimar who was just staring at him and smiled. She returned the smile and tightened her grip on his hand for a second then lightened it again.  
  
He stood up after five minutes and started walking back and fourth in the lab... He took a quick look at Jean then to Shalimar. "Scott must be sick with worry," he said looking towards Jean again who was hooked up to all sorts of monitors.  
  
"Can't imagine what he's going through," she agreed. Brennan once again took his seat next to her and held her hand. "I don't even want to try," he said quietly. They both turned their head when they herd a sigh from where Whitney lay. She started to stir and slowly opened one eye then the other. She just stared for a few seconds then looked around the room her gaze finally fell on Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
She stared at them both for a while then just at Brennan. "Great now I am hallucinating," she said with a quick laugh... "Ow, shouldn't have done that" she kept staring.  
  
Just as soon as she had been up she fell asleep. She put her head back on the pillow and was out instantly.  
  
When Brennan was sure she would be ok he left the lab with Shalimar and headed to the Professors office.  
  
"How is she?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"She got up for a few minutes, she thought she was hallucinating and went back to sleep."  
  
"What do we do now?" Brennan asked  
  
"Now we wait. It's all we can do until Whitney wakes up and hopefully she has an idea of what Eric and Mason were planning."  
  
They all sat in the quiet no one knowing what to say. Finally the Professor broke it. "Why don't you all go get some rest and we'll talk to Whitney in the morning when she is well rested" No one argued everyone left the office leaving the Professor and Adam alone.  
  
"What's wrong Charles."? Adam asked knowing something was up.  
  
"You know me to well Adam." He smiled and continued. "Something is not right I am getting a bad vibe I can not get a single emotion from Whitney its like she's blocking me out somehow."  
  
Adam thought for a minute "Maybe she thinks she is still at Genomex"  
  
"Possibly" he replied still not sure. The Professor's head shot up when he sensed someone in the school. "Come I will introduce you to Logan." He said as he left the room fallowed closely by Adam.  
  
They went towards the lab to find Logan standing above Whitney. His sharp claws came out from hands.  
  
"Logan what are you doing?" Charles asked as he entered the lab. Seeing Logan about to slice Whitney.  
  
"Why is she here?" he pointed to Whitney.  
  
"You have met Whitney before she was here looking for her brother." The Professor explained.  
  
"This is not Whitney her sent smells kind of like" he stopped sniffed the air "Mystic" he finished. As soon as he finished 'Whitney's' eyes shot open and suddenly she plunged a needle into him.  
  
Mystic quickly shifted into her blue self and took down Adam and knocked the professor from his chair and left the school. She'd done all she had needed to do. Stall the X-men and mutant X long enough for Mason and Magneto to got a hold of the blood.  
  
The professor sent a message to Scott using his telepathy. Scott ran down the hall fallowed by Aurora and Jesse. They made it to the lab and found Adam and the Professor thrown from his chair to the floor and Logan attempting to stand.  
  
Scott helped the Professor back into his chair while Jesse went to Adam and Aurora to Logan. She removed the needle from his left shoulder and placed it on one of the tables. Logan didn't need any assistance standing his mutation already helping him recover.  
  
"What happened where is Whitney" Jesse asked glancing at the empty bed.  
  
"It wasn't Whitney" Logan told the stranger in front of him.  
  
The room was silent. Jesse finally broke it.  
  
"Who wants to tell Brennan" Jesse asked. Adam looked at him and sighed. "I'll go talk to him." With that he left. Everyone went his or her separate ways.  
  
"Did you find anything Logan" Aurora asked as they left the lab. He shook his head "No" he gave her a smile and walked to his room as she went into hers.  
  
Adam slowly made his way to Brennan and Shalimar's room thinking of ways to tell him that they hadn't really rescued his sister instead they had gotten a shape shifting mutant while his sister was still in Genomex being cut up for her blood.  
  
He finally made it to the room and stood outside the door then after a long wait he knocked on the door. After moments of silence he heard Brennan reply a come in.  
  
He took in a long breath and twisted the doorknob. He entered into the room this not sure of what to say... he looked around the room and didn't find Shalimar there. "Where is Shalimar?" he asked.  
  
Brennan pointed to the bathroom. "Taking a shower" he paused then saw the look on Adams face. "What's wrong Adam?"  
  
"Um." Adam paused not knowing how to say what he needed to. He sat down on a chair across from where Brennan was sitting on the bed. "I don't know how to quite put this but I'm just going to tell you" Adam went on.  
  
"Adam just tell me," Brennan said already knowing it was bad news and was preparing himself.  
  
"When we rescued Whitney and brought her back we brought back a shape shifting mutant called Mystic." He waited for Brennan's reaction but instead got nothing it was as if his brain had to process what he had just heard.  
  
"How did we not know this?" he asked quietly. "They managed to somehow block the Professor out of her mind so he couldn't sense it and Shalimar didn't know your sisters scent and they were the only ones that would be able to tell. Other then Jean" he said.  
  
"How did you find out then?" He asked already starting to feel guilty.  
  
Adam then explained to him about Logan and his mutant ability.  
  
"We have to get her out." He got up starting to pace. "Damn It" he said frustrated.  
  
"And we will Brennan but I want you to get some rest we will get her back first thing in the morning we can not help your sister if we are all tired" he knew he had made his point, not knowing what more to say he stood up, placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder and exited the room.  
  
Shalimar walked out of the bathroom. "Was that Adam in he..." she didn't finish her sentence when she saw the look on his face instead she walked over to him. "Brennan what's wrong what happened?"  
  
He didn't answer he sat on the edge of the bed and started to stare at the chair in front of him. It didn't seem to Shalimar that he would answer but finally he did. "Whitney is still in Genomex" he paused and stared at her. "We grabbed a shape shifting mutant."  
  
She knew what he was feeling at that moment. "It wasn't your fault Brennan we couldn't have known."  
  
He smiled at her "I know" she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "What did Adam say we do now?"  
  
"Rest" he said without any feeling "how am I suppose to rest knowing that my sister is in that hell whole being cut open for her blood." He paused then continued. "Its not fair... she got away from my father just to end up in Genomex."  
  
"We'll get her out Bren" she said trying to reassure him.  
  
"Yeah, what if its to late" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"It wont be"  
  
"How do you know that?" he said raising his voice unintentionally.  
  
"Look Brennan I don't know that but from what I hear she is one strong girl, the best we can do is hope she is still alive and go get her out."  
  
"Guess you're right. Sorry" he had never raised his voice toward Shalimar in all the time they had been dating. "I'm just worried, I just found out I have a sister I want a chance to get to know her" he finished and looked into her eyes with sadness.  
  
"I know you're worried Bren but we will get her out and you can get to know her all you want, Aurora tells me she is a lot like you, her attitude and hair and eye color." she smiled at him and got a small smile out of him.  
  
***  
  
AN: No I know this chapter didn't get us somewhere but I am hoping that the next one will.... I am hoping to get into the big bad plan.... I don't really know how they will get Whitney out of Genomex just yet but I am hoping I will come up with something soon... Well I hope you enjoyed and that you will take a minute or so to review... it you want to... Thanks 


	5. The Rescue Again

Chapter 5 – The Rescue Again  
  
Whitney opened her eyes slowly and saw that she had again been moved to a different room. 'Different room... I was moved.... Which means I fell asleep' with that thought she started to panic.  
  
'What if they got a hold of my blood...I have to figure out what they want my blood for... God knows its not going to be anything good.... This stinks... oh man...' she closed her eyes again trying to think...  
  
Whitney decided she would get into Eckhart's head since Magneto's helmet wouldn't allow her to get in. She closed her eyes again and began to concentrate on Eckhart. She finally found him. Images of what her blood was going to be used for popped up in her head on more frightening then the other. The images all stopped and she let out a loud scream.  
  
Having the subdernal govener in the back of her neck prevented her from keeping the connection longer. She sighed and gave into the darkness that she had been fighting for so long. There was no more she could do they had already gotten her blood.  
  
**** The School****  
  
Both teams sat in the professor's office preparing for the second rescue mission.  
  
"Okay guys, since we don't have a clue where Whitney is we will have to have a distraction. Since they are expecting the Mutant X team to come after her Brennan, Jeremy, Emma and Shalimar you guys will be decoys. You will go in and cause a distraction, .." he was cut off by Brennan.  
  
"Adam I don't want to play decoy I want to go in there and help her."  
  
"Brennan I know you want to help your sister and this will work for sure." When he finally received a nod from Brennan he went on. "While you guys are distracting the guard we will get Jesse and Aurora to the computer room to find out where exactly they have Whitney." Adam paused seeing that they were still listening to him.  
  
"Jesse then tells everyone else that is left where Whitney is and they get her out."  
  
The plan sounded like it would work so everyone agreed to it and headed for the helix. The first part of the plan had already started. The four members of Mutant X had made there way into one part of the building while Jesse and Aurora made their way to the control room. They finally found it after 20minutes of searching. Jesse quickly took out the two guards sitting at the computers. He took a seat at one of the computers and started typing away. He searched the database for a Whitney Mulwray but found no results. He then searched about Hybrids and still found nothing. He was starting to get frustrated. He searched for any new projects and still found nothing.  
  
"Damn It!" he said, "there has to be something. They must have another computer where they store all there projects and mutants data." He spun in his chair thinking and saw a door in the far corner of the room. Next to the door he saw a pad with numbers on it, which meant the door was locked. 'No problem' he thought as he got up and headed towards the door.  
  
He phased and made his way through the door. As he had thought he found another computer he again took a seat in front of a computer. Breaking past the security without having anyone detect him. "Finally" he said as he gained access to the computer data... within seconds he had found everything he needed.  
  
"Adam" He said into his comm. link.  
  
"Yeah Jesse"  
  
"Found her, she is on the very lowest floor in a room to the far corner of the building. There are only five rooms down there."  
  
"Great work Jesse, did you find what they wanted with her blood?"  
  
"I didn't have time to look but I did download the database so we can look at it when we get out of here."  
  
"Great work the rest of the guys are already on there way... I want you and Aurora to go help Brennan, Emma, Jeremy and Shalimar."  
  
"You got it Adam."  
  
***  
  
Cyclops and Logan made their way to the lowest floor of the building. They made it down to what looked like the basement of the building. They walked down further onto the floor and made their way to the rooms.  
  
Logan took the first room to his right; he glanced over at Scott and then slowly opened the door. He sighed all he saw were boxes that were waiting to be opened. He shook his head when Scott looked at him in question.  
  
"Nothing" Scott nodded and opened the door he was at... he to sighed giving Logan the same response... "Two down three to go" they checked the third room then made there way to the fourth. "I smell something," Logan said.  
  
"What?" Scott asked quickly leaving the last room he was going to check and made his way towards the door Logan was at.  
  
Logan sniffed the air once again. "Blood" he said opening the door. They found what they were looking for.  
  
The room itself was empty except for the body that lay still on the floor. Both men ran in the direction of the body.  
  
"Whitney" Scott said touching her arm to turn her over. He pulled away as soon as his hand made contact with her bare arm. "Ouch" he said for the first time noticing the blood on her arm.  
  
"Did you see anything in the other rooms that we can put her in to carry her out?" he asked turning to Logan.  
  
"No, but I can take her" he said as he walked towards them. "I'll heal." Not arguing Scott let him pick Whitney up. Logan let out a low hiss us the blood covered his arms. "Let's get out of here"  
  
On their way out they ran into several GSA's blocking the way to the helix. "Man just what we need." Logan placed Whitney down and stood into a fighting position letting his claws out. Scott stood next to him, also ready to fight.  
  
Two of the four agents made their ways towards Scott while the other two went at Logan. The agents were taken care of with no trouble. They both turned towards the body. As Logan was about to pick Whitney up more agents came into the room. This time eight of them.  
  
One by one the agents were taken down but more came. The two were now greatly outnumbered. Just as they were about to be taken down by the many agents a blast came from behind Logan and Scott.  
  
The men both got up off the floor first thing they noticed was that they were the only ones standing. They turned around and saw Whitney leaning against the wall trying to stand.  
  
"Hey guys" she smiled almost falling.  
  
"Come on lets go" Logan said picking her up.  
  
"I can walk" she protested knowing she couldn't.  
  
"Oh you think you can" Logan gave her a knowing look. She shook her head gave up not wanting to argue.  
  
They finally made it to the Helix to find everybody there already.  
  
****  
  
As soon as the Helix landed Whitney was taken to the lab. When they entered the lab they found the professor there and a tub filled with some gel like material.  
  
"Quick place her in here" The professor said pointing to the tub beside him.  
  
Logan put Whitney in it with out questioning.  
  
"What is it?" Brennan asked walking further into the lab.  
  
"It's the only thing we know of that her blood does not melt. Jean created from several plastics and metals to help bandage Whitney's wounds when she gets hurt." He paused.  
  
"Ok I want the guys out of here while the girls take care of her for a few minutes in the mean time why don't you all go get cleaned up for lunch" The guys quickly left leaving the girls to do there work.  
  
Aurora walked to a closet in the lab and pulled out a set of gray pants and a sweater. The girls worked fast to change Whitney out of her bloodied clothe and cleaned her up.  
  
Storm went out and got the professor and Adam, they had waited outside the room patiently while the girls did their thing.  
  
Adam moved towards Whitney who was now lying on the bed still unconscious. He hooked her up to an IV and placed an oxygen mask on her mouth incase she was having difficulty breathing. He then went on checking for any broken bones and was thankful to find none.  
  
"The only thing wrong with her that I know of right now is the lack of rest and all the cut."  
  
"So she will be OK?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"You can tell Brennan she should be ok, give her at least a day of rest." He told her knowing he was the reason she asked. She gave him a smile and walked out of the room fallowed by the two other women.  
  
AN: I am having a bit of trouble getting this together but I will get it don't you guys worry... hope you like this chapter. Not much but I am working on it... thanks much... next chapter will be How did they manage... (Or something likes that) 


End file.
